Safe and Sound
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin visits Belle's "grave".


**Safe and Sound**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: When I should be doing something much more productive than writing Rumbelle fanfiction.

Disclaimer: I'll make you a deal, if you review my fic, I'll tell you a little secret. (I don't own a thing.)

A/N Rumpelstiltskin visits Belle's "grave".

This story had to be written, it just had to. As for the name, I chose it because of the song of the same name. It made me think about Rumbelle...big surprise, right? Anyway, please review and enjoy~

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one year since Belle had left the castle.<p>

It had been exactly three-hundred and fifty eight days since the queen had waltzed into my home and told me of the _tragedy_.

As a rule, I had never allowed myself to visit Belle's former home. Except, to investigate Regina's claims, of course.

I had allowed myself to hope that she had been lying, in the beginning.

But when I had finally interrogated her father and friends, they had all said the same thing.

_"She threw herself off the tower. She died."_

I couldn't quite believe that Belle, who had always been the epitome of bravery and strength, had taken her own life.

But the facts were all there. Her friends and family had admitted, albeit reluctantly, that they had shunned her because of her association with me.

Her father had even gone so far as to say," _You don't understand! Belle came home utterly convinced that s-she loved you. We thought someone had cast a spell on her...it was the only way. We never wanted her to-to-"_

He had lost the ability to speak then. And the only thing keeping me from completely choking all life out of the wretched man was the thought of Belle's horrified face.

She would never have forgiven me for killing her father.

Although, if we're getting technical, thanks to her father, she'd never get the chance to never forgive me...

She was dead.

My little visit to her old home had finally proved that to me. She was never coming back.

I don't _quite_ recall what happened after that. I stumbled into a tavern on some forlorn back alley in her town and drank. And yelled.

Eventually, I scared away all of the other people in the tavern. Then, I scared away all of the bartenders and wenches.

At least I accomplished something with my little visit to that hell-hole.

The next morning, I'd woken up on the ground, next to a gray headstone. The utter terror I had felt at realizing that my brave little Belle was buried six feet below had sent me home,_ immediatel_y.

I vowed never to return. That place made me weak. Her memory made me vulnerable. She would always be a liability, even in death.

And I had succeeded in my endeavor, until _today. _

I don't know why I had decided to visit her. It was completely illogical. I had a meeting with Cinderella that night. I had deals to make. Babies to collect.

But I had too. It didn't feel right to ignore her any longer. It didn't feel right to act like we had never met. Never kissed. It didn't feel right to act like she had never lived.

As it was, I could _not_ allow her traitorous father to keep her buried in such a drab grave. There had been no markings, not even a name on her tombstone...

According to him, it was shameful to give someone who had taken their own life a legitimate burial.

I honestly wish I had killed the man. It had been very hard to resist the urge to decapitate him while I was visiting...

But I managed, because once again, I knew, were she alive, she would never forgive me.

She'd rant about what a "_foolish man_" I was and demand that I "_never do such a cruel thing again."_

The hardest part of the whole situation had been deciding what to place on her tomb. The tea cup? Some gold straw? My entire spinning wheel?

Nothing seemed to be enough, but I finally decided upon the rose. I had made sure to enchant it long ago, just after I'd given it to her, so that it would never whither.

It seemed like the perfect object.

I arrived at her old home in the early hours of the morning, just before the sun could rise.

There was a thick fog on the ground that nearly obscured the small gray stone that marked her...new home. With a mere wave of my hand, the fog had cleared away from her.

I could only stand and stare at the scene in front of me. I had never imagined that I would have to do this. It had never crossed my mind, not even once.

I shouldn't have had to do this. She shouldn't have been stuck under the ground, when she belonged in the sky. She deserved to be happy- to be smiling.

Belle _was_ life. Her very presence had made me feel like a man.

She was brave and strong...

I fell to my knees in front of the stone, digging my hands into the dirt. I had so much to say, but I feared it would never be enough.

Instead, I touched my hand to the stone. It was cold in the morning air.

I had to concentrate for a long time to summon the kind of magic needed for such a task. It could not be dark magic. It could not be tainted by evil.

The air shimmered, and I felt my strength vanish as the scene around me transformed into something beautiful.

The tombstone now stood much taller, and was made of crystal. It reflected the colors around it- the blue of the sky and the green of the grass-

I wove golden thread through the crystal, to add my own mark upon her final home, I could only hope she would appreciate the gesture.

_"I'll never spin to forget you,_" I whispered, as the golden thread spiraled through the crystal, forming letters and words.

When it was done, I read it aloud," _This is the home of a true heroine, without her my heart is empty and my cup is chipped. She will be remembered, **forever."**_

It was not perfect, but my eyes were stinging, and I couldn't concentrate hard enough to thread any more gold into words.

All around the crystal stone, flowers sprang up. Roses. They curled around the crystal and made it reflect the red of the petals in the early morning light.

I bowed my head, touching it to the cold solidity of the crystal.

"_ I-if there was a deal I could make to bring you back, I would make it. I would do anything. If I had a soul, I would sell it. If I could bargain with the after-life, I-"_ my voice faltered.

I tried to breathe, but it was difficult. My throat felt like it was on fire.

"_I should have told you that day...I should have told you the truth. I love you. I love you in a way I don't understand. Without you, I'm pointless, empty...I need you."_

My voice cracked and I was unable to hold back the tear that slid down my face.

"_You were right...like always. I have regretted my choice since I made it, since before I made it, really. I hope you can forgive me for what I chose and for the things I have done...Wherever you are, I hope you're safe and sound. I wish I could be there with you. I will love you, forever, Belle."_

I placed the rose, the original one I had given her, on the ground in front of the crystal.

The rose fused into the stone, until it had taken it's final place at the very center of her tomb. It glowed behind the crystal, always alive. Just like Belle.

Once the rose was fused, I leaned forward and touched my lips to the chilled crystal.

_"If only true love's kiss could end this curse."_

* * *

><p>AN I'm very sorry for the terrible angst, but I had to write this. I just had to. _Please_ review. (If you know what I mean.)


End file.
